Matching Tattoos
by yvonnetanner
Summary: Betting against Patch in a pool game can have terribly humorous consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Patch and I were at Bo's Arcade, we'd spent a lot of time here now. After everything that's happened, it didn't surprise me that he wants me around all the time. I mean, just last week we were cornered by Hank Millar and his Nephilim goons. After that, he pretty much made our relationship official.

"Why so quiet Angel?" he asked

"Just thinking" I said

"Well do you think I could interrupt your thinking process for game of pool?"

"You want to play me?" I asked. He smirked, I amused him.

"Yeah, I might even let you win."

"What if I don't want to you to let me win?" I asked

"Okay then, get a cue." He said, rubbing his jaw.

"I could beat you if I wanted, ya know"

"Yeah, whatever makes you feel like you actually have a chance."

"Oh really. Well since you're so good, why don't you put money where your mouth is?" I said chuckling

He tilted his head back and laughed. "Alright then, but I don't want your money."

"Then what do you want" I asked.

"If I win, you have to get a tattoo, but I get to pick what it is and where it goes." He said raising his eyebrows at me.

"And if I win" I asked challenging him.

"I'll sing to you, In front of everyone here."

"What if I want something else?"

"Isn't sacrificing my manhood enough?"

"Okay. If you win, I'll get the tattoo, but if I do win, I get to pick the song." I said raising my hand

"Agreed." Smiling, he shook it.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_20 minutes later_

We were parked outside a tattoo shop.

"You ready, Angel."

"A deal's a deal. Let's go."

As we walked in, I felt my nerves rising.

"Calm down, it won't be that bad." He said rubbing my shoulders.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked.

"Probably"

I looked at him. Shock crossed my face.

He laughed. "I'll be there the whole time."

I sat down in one of the chairs and looked around. Patch went to talk to a heavily tattooed woman at the register. He motioned for me to come to him. The woman looked at me and chuckled.

"Come on kitten. Follow me" She held out her hand.

I grabbed it and she led me to the back room behind the counter.

"Sit." She said, motioning to the chair in the middle of the room.

I glanced at Patch. He was leaning against the door frame.

"I'm Liz, by the way. Your boyfriend tells me this is your first time." She said

"Yeah" I said trying to hide my fear as she readied a giant needle.

"He also tells me you're getting it on your lower abdomen."

I looked at him confused. "Umm. Yeah." He nodded reassuringly.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

OMG that was the worst 10 minutes of my life. It hurt so much. It felt like someone was constantly jabbing me in the stomach with a sharp needle.

Patch stood there, next to me the whole time. I was clutching his hand so hard.

"How's the hand" I asked

"A little sore." He said smiling.

"Sorry, but it really hurt."

"All right, kitten, you're all done" Liz said smiling at me.

As I looked down, I saw a small heart shaped lock with two smaller keys surrounding it.

"A lock?" I asked as Liz bandaged it.

"A lock." He said, smiling.

"All that for a lock. We could've gone to Home Depot and got you a lock." I said touching the fresh tattoo.

"Yeah but I needed one to match the key I have."

"What key?" I asked, looking up.

"This one." He said as he lifted his shirt to reveal a small key, also on his lower abdomen. It matched my lock.

"Really! This is such a cliché' summer romance moment."

"A cliché' summer romance would mean you willingly wanted the tattoo. I had to put in a lot of work to get you here. If memory serves correctly, I had to get you to bet against me in a pool game to get you here. Then after you got the tattoo I would reveal my matching tattoo." He said helping me out of the chair.

"And what happens next."

"I pick you up and slowly spin you around. And then we kiss and sparks fly and fireworks go off."

"You really put a lot of thought into this didn't you?" I asked, bringing my hands to his shoulders.

He leaned into kiss me.

"I love you" he said.

"Yeah, I know. I got the tattoo to prove it."

* * *

><p><em>Short Author's Note:<em>

_The pics of the tattoo's are on my profile. Forgive me if they don't match well. It's because there are so many different ones and those two were the best to me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_So since you thought the first chapter was so cute. I thought I would write another chapter. iTunes inspired this chapter. _

* * *

><p>Nora's POV<p>

"So you ready to go" Patch asked

"Yeah. Unless you plan on getting another tattoo."

"Nope, lets go."

As we walked out I noticed it had started raining. Patch took my hand and ran out into the rain. By the time we got to the Jeep, both of us were soaked.

"I'm soaked." I said taking off my shirt, revealing my tank top.

"Yes, you are..." he said looking me up and down.

"I can tell your really concerned."

Driving out of the parking lot, we were stopped by a red light.

"Gimme your iPod." he said

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't have mine."

I took my iPod out of my purse and handed it to him. He reached behind him and grabbed the iPod dock.

"I should probably warn you, there are some seriously girly and/or stupid songs on there."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

He pressed play, shuffling the songs. As the song played, shock crossed his face.

_OMG,WTF, are you serious?_

_Is that that rap girl..._

_Sour Patch, or Starburst, or... what... what is it...whatever..._

_It's Skiddalz, you stupid (BLEEP) (BLEEP)_

_LIKE TOTALLYYYYYYYYYY _

_LIKE OH MY GOD (OH MY GOD) LIKE TOTALLY (TOTALLY, TOTALLY) OH MY GOD (OH MY GOD)_

_O M G ITS S K I D D A L Z BUT MO NICKNAMED ME BECKY _

_SO IM LIKE READY PULL UP IN THE CHEVY TO GET MY WHITE GIRL ON HEAVY _

_GOT 'EM LIKE WHATEVER _

_YOU THINK I WONT? BET ME _

_i'll change the game, but never change my name, _

_got a different ego but its all the same _

_always spit the flames, but get inside my brain_

_girl __you crazy, attack them lames _

_DUH you know i'm like totally wow _

_a bad motha (WHAAAA) _

_shut your mouth _

As the lyrics poured out the speaker, I sang along, extremely loud. I looked over at Patch. He was staring at me. The look on his face made me want to burst out laughing. He was trying his best to contain his laughter. The next thing I saw suprised me, he started to laugh hysterically and dance. I had never seen Patch dance, but it was something to laugh at.

_LIKE TOTALLYYYYYYYYYY LIKE OH MY GOD (OH MY GOD) LIKE TOTALLY (TOTALLY, TOTALLY) OH MY GOD (OH MY GOD)_

_like freak me out, right on _

_my hair is really blonde _

_i'm so skinny it hurts i need a hamburger _

_i really hate fast food but their salads are so good _

_eat it fat girl - I REALLY WISH YOU WOULD _

_wait a second becky, you done said too much you _

_see that i'm fat, dont you mess up my lunch _

_get out of my face, don't press ya luck _

_cuz you know that i will get buck _

_you dont wanna see skiddalz get loud _

_talk a lot of smack, you crampin my style _

_doubtin me, i'll make the crowd go wild _

_take notes - i'll show ya how it goes down_

_LIKE TOTALLYYYYYYYYYY LIKE OH MY GOD (OH MY GOD) LIKE TOTALLY (TOTALLY, TOTALLY) OH MY GOD (OH MY GOD)_

_AS IF, WHATEVER yes i am bitchin like totally to the max _

_where'd you get your swag it is grodie, _

_take it back i mean heller, im putting this on my zune _

_kelly dont bother me, i'll write back soon time out for a minute _

_this has gone on for too long becky what's your problem_

_why you tryna steal my song? t_

_his is mine and i think you need to move on SHUT UP _

_you're so way wrong _

As the song ended, Patch looked at me.

"I won't tell, if you won't"

"Deal...how am I gonna explain a tattoo to my mom?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

* * *

><p><em>So...<em> _what do you think. And no flames please. I like to think there's a softer side to Patch that we haven't seen. So, if you didn't like it..._

_THEN GO WRITE YOUR OWN PATCH/NORA ONESHOT..._

_Sorry about that, i didn't mean to yell LOL_

_But also while your reading all of this, press that little review button down there. _

_OH, and FYI the song's name is O.M.G (Oh My God) by Skiddalz._


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hello my fellow fanfiction readers. I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update this story. I would blame it on my laptop or school or an intense writer's block, but it was really just me being extremely lazy. __Anyway, I was watching one of my favorite movies and I got inspired. This chapter will be the last in this story._

_I hope you like. Read & Review please_

* * *

><p>After an hour of singing in the car. Patch took me home. And of course, stayed the night. As much as I love him, why oh why did I let him talk me into the tattoo. <em>How am I going to explain this to my mom?<em> She's going have a panic attack and blame Patch for being a bad influence on me. Which he is, but I love him anyway.

_"Am I really a bad influence?"_

"Stay out of my head, I would like my thoughts to be my own." I said opening my eyes. Turning onto my side, I was greeted by black eyes and a smile.

"Sorry, but your inner monlogue is just to intresting to pass up. Do you really think I'm a bad influence?"

"Only when you want to be. How am I going to explain a tattoo to my mom? She's gonna go balistic."

"It won't be that bad." he said, while brushing my hair from my face.

"What time is it?"

"11 o clock."

"Looney Tunes are on."

"Looney Tunes?"

"Yeah, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd."

"You still watch Looney Tunens?" he said, not even bothering to hide his amusement

"Only on Saturday, and since I'm in my pajamas, all I need is breakfast."

"Is that your way of asking me to make you breakfast?"

"Yes"

"No"

"Please" I asked, slightly pouting

"I swear, you'll be the death of me. What do you want?" He asked leaving the room

"Scrambled eggs and bacon." I said following him out

Five minutes later we were sitting on the couch downstairs, watching Daffy Duck get shot in the face my Elmer Fudd. Patch and I had finished breakfast and were sitting on the couch staring at the tv.

"Explain to me, how this is in any way entertaning?" he said, lying back on the couch

"It's funny." I said laying on his chest

"It's retarded."

"But still funny"

"Bugs Bunny was never funny."

"Says you, but I love cartoons. They remind me of when me and my dad would eat waffles in our pajamas and watch Pokemon and the Powerpuff Girls.

"Pokemon?"

"My favorite was Marill."

"Well maybe I can learn to like cartoons."

"I'd like that."

We spent the next hour in silence, watching cartoons.


End file.
